Taffy Tropics
- | shard = Level 629 | characters = Monkey | champion = Taffy Tamer | new = in levels spawning in order and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy - Medium | previous = Cereal Sea | previous2 = Cereal-Sea.png | next = Glazed Grove | next2 = Glazed-Grove.png }} Story Before episode: A monkey is hungry but is unable to get the bananas due to a snake guarding it. After episode: Tiffi uses her flute to lure the snake away, and the monkey became satisfied. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However; **Level 621 is the first three-coloured level with a candy frog. ** Mystery candies appear in moves levels for the first time in level 630. Note that mystery candies spawn like regular candies, instead of appearing on the board at the start. **Conveyor belts appear in levels requiring orange candies for the first time in level 633. Levels Taffy Tropics breaks the trend of having no conveyor belt and having timed levels, but continues the trend of having moves levels, candy frogs, chameleon candies, and no cake bombs. This is a somewhat easy-medium episode as it is mostly made up of easy, somewhat easy and medium levels. Levels , , and are tricky, but not too hard. Level 629, following its buff, is an extremely difficult and troublesome level, and the hardest level of the episode by far. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Cereal Sea. Gallery Story= BE43A.PNG|Ouuuu! BE43B.PNG|What's that rumbling? BE43C.PNG|It's my tummy, I can't get to the bananas. AE43A.PNG|Tiffi plays her flute. AE43B.PNG|Mad flute skills, Thank you! |-| Levels= Level 621 Reality.png|Level 621 - |link=Level 621 Level 622 Reality.png|Level 622 - |link=Level 622 Level 623 Reality.png|Level 623 - |link=Level 623 Level 624 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 624 - |link=Level 624 Level 625 Reality.png|Level 625 - |link=Level 625 Level 626 Reality.png|Level 626 - |link=Level 626 Level 627 Reality.png|Level 627 - |link=Level 627 Level 628 Reality.png|Level 628 - |link=Level 628 Level 629 Reality.png|Level 629 - |link=Level 629 Level 630 Reality.png|Level 630 - |link=Level 630 Level 631 Reality.png|Level 631 - |link=Level 631 Level 632 Reality.png|Level 632 - |link=Level 632 Level 633 Reality.png|Level 633 - |link=Level 633 Level 634 Reality.png|Level 634 - |link=Level 634 Level 635 Reality.png|Level 635 - |link=Level 635 |-| Champion title= Taffy Tamer.png|Champion title|link=Taffy Tamer |-| Icon= Taffytropics.png|Episode icon Trivia *The pathway is just like that of Cherry Chateau. *This episode continues the trend of no cake bombs as both are absent again. *This episode starts the trend of having no timed levels since Cereal Sea. *This episode continues the trend of having candy frogs. *For currently unknown reasons, all the levels in this episode were leaked onto mobile devices in the days leading up to its official release. *This episode is the second episode in a row being ingredients level at the final level of the episode. *The orders in this episode do not require any combinations. *Like Sour Salon, there are no levels with 50-moves or more. Usually episodes released later contains at least one level which has at least 50 moves or more. *This episode received the most level buffs in a single day with 6, breaking the previous episode's record of 5. This should say a lot about how easy these episodes used to be. *This episode continues the trend of no jelly levels to be an episode finale, and levels that end in 0 are not jelly levels. *There are no chocolate spawners in this episode. *This is currently the last episode to have dialogue in the story. *Prior to the level 629 buff but after the level 623 nerf, this episode used to break the trend of having at least one hard or above level, which is starting from Easter Bunny Hills. And the first episode after Minty Meadow to have never have hard or above levels in Candy Crush history (this does not include previous versions). **This episode breaks the trend of having very hard levels as well. *The background on mobile devices show the monkey getting the bananas, but the snake is on the tree. Category:World Eight Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2014